video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
A Christmas Without Snow
|running time = 95 minutes |catalogue number = VC7003 |rating = }} A Christmas Without Snow is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 13th July 1987. Description Cast * Michael Learned as Zoe Jensen * John Houseman as Ephraim Adams * Ramon Bieri as Henry Quist * James Cromwell as Reverend Lohman * Valerie Curtin as Muriel * David Knell as Terry * Calvin Levels as Wendell * Ruth Nelson as Inez * Beah Richards as Wendell's Grandma * William Swetland as Hartley * Ed Bogas as Seth * Daisietta Kim as Maisie Kim * Joy Carlin as Cora Newman * Anne Lawder as Evangeline Burns * Barbara Tarbuck as Carol Thorpe * Roberta Callahan as Alice Lohman * John Patton as Mr. Jefferson * Gail MacGowan as Alto soloist * Will Connolly as Bass soloist * Jane Frasier-Smith as Mrs. Dienhart * H. Leonard Richardson as Mr. Hitchrick * Matthew Hautau as Robbie * Sterling Lim as Arthur Kim * Jay Krohnengold as Mr. Goodman * Barbara Squier as Ms. Meyers * Lou Picetti as Mr. Loop * Will Marchetti as Dan Garner * William Browder as Bride's father * Joe Bellan as Taxi driver * Stephanie Smith as Waitress * Carol McElheney as Office worker * Steve Prescott Jones as Man in office * Mark Anger as Doctor * Dan Leegant as Sergeant * Tony Dario as Detective West * Yule Caise as Tough youth * Kevin Harris as Tough youth * Robert Rivers as Tough youth Credits Opening (Original 1987 release) * Warning screen * Video Collection International "A Galaxy of Entertainment" promo from 1987 * Start of A Christmas Without Snow (1980) Closing (Original 1987 release) * End of A Christmas Without Snow (1980) * Closing Credits Film * Korty Films/Frank Konigsberg Production logo * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info It starts with a view of the video collection catalogue with a sky background and videos anywhere, one of which is the Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Coal and Other Stories VHS, easily identified by the orange background on the cover. The announcer says "Welcome to The Video Collection. Our brand new catalogue is packed with great films." it is followed by a montage of clips of the following and in order: * Ring of Bright Water * Richard lll * Mr. Blandings Builds his Dream House * She Wore a Yellow Ribbon * Escape to Victory * The Way Ahead * Tommy Cooper * Benny Hill and Friends * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Tin Tin (The Animated Series) * Dennis * Thundercats * Button Moon * Teddy Ruxpin * Music Videos of Phil Collins, Queen and Hot Chocolate under the Gold Rushes range (Possibly a successor to The Video Music Collection range) * Finally, there are the front cover of two videos, one about making the most of your house and the other Jane fonda's Prime Time Workout The 1987 promo ends with The Video Collection 1986 logo as the Announcer says: "Films, cartoons, music and much, much more. A galaxy of entertainment that is close to your high street and part of your home. The Video Collection. Britain's biggest selling video label!" Gallery A Christmas Without Snow (UK VHS 1987) Back cover and spine.png|Back cover and spine A Christmas Without Snow (UK VHS 1987) Cassette with The Video Collection 'A Galaxy of Entertainment' promo from 1987.png|Cassette with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" trailer from 1987 Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:1987 VHS Releases Category:Drama Videos by V.C.I. Category:BBFC U Category:Korty Films Category:Frank Koenigsberg Productions Category:Christmas videos Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:Heartbreakers Category:A Christmas Without Snow Category:Telepictures Corporation Category:Musical's Videos from V.C.I. Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions